


Sometimes You Might Find

by melonbutterfly



Series: Get What You Want [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John have been in a relationship for years, despite all the difficulties that arise when two subs with no dominant tendencies try to have a relationship. When Jennifer Keller arrives on Atlantis, the two of them decide that things are going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Might Find

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the beautiful artwork [danceswithgary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&query\[text\]=danceswithgary) made [here](http://kink-bigbang.livejournal.com/77137.html)!

John does think about Rodney's suggestion. If he's honest with himself, he's been leaving this part of their relationship almost entirely for Rodney to handle – the finding doms to play with occasionally, the consideration of permanent doms. It's not fair, he's perfectly aware of that, but he just can't do it – he just can't look at other people and imagine them with Rodney. Not because he minds when someone is with them, with Rodney, because every time they do spend some time with a dom they have talked about it before and Rodney always, always gives John time to think about it after he's made the suggestion, but because if he tries to consider a dom, tries to picture him and Rodney with them, he ends up thinking that really, what do they need him for? Rodney and that dom could and would be perfectly happy without John sitting in the middle.

Intellectually, he knows that's his insecurities speaking, but that doesn't stop him from feeling it, and so he stays away from that. Instead, he does his best to at least keep his insecurities silent when considering a dom after Rodney has suggested them.

After Rodney has brought up Keller, John spends a couple of days just thinking about it – she has joined the expedition a couple of months ago and proven to be, though young, a competent and capable doctor who doesn't lose her head even under the most problematic of circumstances. He hasn't heard any rumors of her being in a relationship, neither on Atlantis nor having someone waiting for her on Earth, though Rodney would already have considered that and made sure she was available, that she wasn't even courting anybody.

Then he starts checking her out in person – just watching and considering her at first, when he sees her in public such as the mess, or during post-mission check-ups. She's friendly to everyone, professional, though not overly so. That's not to say that exaggerated professionalism is a turn-off; Caldwell is the picture of professionalism on-duty, but off-duty Rodney and John have had great fun with him. At one point, the two of them had even considered asking Caldwell to consider a formal relationship, but in the end, Caldwell was only available to them for one week every three months, which really wasn't enough. If it were every two months, that would be something different, but three months was just too long.

Keller and Caldwell are very different people, but that isn't necessarily a negative point. Miko is very different from Caldwell too, and they still have fun with her every now and then. Come to think of it, Miko and Keller have quite a few things in common; they are both extraordinarily beautiful and attractive with a small, almost delicate built, are intellectual people, and they both emit this aura of understated control. It is that sort of aura that attracts Rodney especially, John knows; it makes Rodney want to test boundaries, stretch them and get punished. One of the first things they will do if Keller actually agrees to have them is create a situation that necessitates Rodney getting punished; being punished is an important part of Rodney's dynamic. Since John is there too, he might be able to make suggestions if Keller's way of punishing doesn't fit Rodney's needs, but that doesn't really fit either his or Keller's dynamic, so it might not work out. This is something they will need to find out early on, because it could make or break their relationship – had, in fact, been the final thing to determine that a permanent relationship with Miko just wouldn't work out.

This comparison with Miko makes Keller more attractive; John enjoys the time they spend with Miko, and even if Keller doesn't work out as a permanent dom, maybe they can play with her like they do with the Japanese scientist.

After John has come to that realization, he starts getting a little excited; something actually might come out of this. He doesn't say anything to Rodney yet, because he can't yet give the idea a green light without any doubts, but he does start to spend more time with her – more as in, any time at all, as they haven't spent any time together at all up until that point. At first he just "accidentally" bumps into her in the halls, going from friendly "hello"'s over "how are you"'s to actual conversations. John is good at this part of interaction; the shallow conversation, harmless flirting is something he had learned early on and had opportunity to practice all his life. Then he starts checking in on her every now and then, which causes two things to happen: first, Rodney starts sending him barely repressed excited, knowing looks, and Keller starts to catch a clue. She starts checking him out more as he leans on various available surfaces, and John decides to man up and make a decision.

Three weeks after Rodney has brought it up, John leans into him and says, "So, Keller."

Rodney sends him a wide-eyed look and reaches out to pause the movie they were half-watching (the other half of their attention was spent on making out) and, the picture of attention, folds his hands in his lap, prompting, "Yes?"

"I was thinking... it's worth a try."

A wide grin appears on Rodney's face. "Really? You like her?"

"Well." John flushes a little. "Yes." John doesn't just find her attractive; he really thinks they would get along, all three of them. She doesn't just roll over, even when faced with Rodney in full-blown rant mode; she doesn't get insulted by Rodney either, just rolls her eyes or laughs his more outrageous, oblivious insults away. She has a dry sense of humor that can sometimes get a little awkward, especially if people don't get that she's being sarcastic, but that kind of thing has John in stitches. John really thinks they might work together.

Rodney whoops and throws himself on top of him, arms wrapped tight around John's neck; he holds John close for a moment, something which John always enjoys, and then he shifts, pressing John into the mattress with his whole body's weight as he leans in to kiss him. John immediately opens up to him with both his mouth and his body, spreading his legs to cradle Rodney's body between them.

They kiss for a while, Rodney taking hold of John's wrist to press them onto the mattress on both sides of his head; John moans his encouragement. Finally, when he can't deal any longer with Rodney's seeming inactivity, John tears his mouth away from Rodney and orders him roughly, "Come on, fuck me already."

Rodney moans, the order giving him that last push; he pulls away and starts pulling at his shirt. They both quickly undress themselves, and then Rodney reaches over John to dig through their nightstand for the lube. Making a happy, encouraging noise, John takes hold of the headboard over his head and spreads his legs widely, relaxing into the mattress to let Rodney prep him.

As always, Rodney is careful but relentless, with just enough pushiness to allow John to create the fantasy that Rodney is dominating him – which he isn't, technically, though practically, right now he is. Rodney encourages this by biting at John's lips, sliding further down to suck a mark into John's neck. If John weren't almost painfully hard already, that would do it; he loves it when Rodney marks him.

Finally, Rodney deems him ready; he never lets John rush this part, which is entirely thrilling as well, even if it's frustrating sometimes. He makes as if to move in between John's legs, and John would love that, but he also doesn't want to be greedy; he's well aware that he tends to let Rodney take the lead, simply because Rodney is of the two of them the more dominant one, even if he is just as submissive in his needs as John is. It's not fair, though, and so John tries not to take all the time but give back.

"No," he says, opening his eyes and looking at Rodney; Rodney freezes mid-motion, looking down at him with wide eyes.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Rodney licks his lips and says, "Please?"

John narrows his eyes, lets go of the headboard and sits up. "Lie down," he orders firmly and then, when Rodney has done so, he puts Rodney's hands to the headboard in very much the same way his own had been just moments before. "Don't let go," he tells him, and "Don't come before I do." Smoothly, he swings one leg over Rodney's body, straddling him, and then John reaches down and takes hold of Rodney's wet cock, guiding it to his hole. Rodney makes a strangled, needy noise, and John smiles down at him before sitting down in one smooth motion.

They both groan; once Rodney is balls deep in him John pauses, taking a few breaths and getting used to the feeling. Under him, Rodney whimpers and makes the sort of noise that John knows means he's about to start begging. Giving him a last push, John clenches his muscles around Rodney's cock but doesn't so much as twitch, and that pushes Rodney over.

"Please please please?", Rodney begs, his hands clenching tight on the headboard as he strains not to push up, something John didn't forbid him but that he clearly decides to consider as such anyway.

Deciding to push it a little further, John puts one hand on Rodney's belly and glares down at him. "Don't you dare move."

Rodney whimpers, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment and the muscles in his body tensing, but then he brings himself back under control and blinks up at John. "Please?", he begs, and John, who had been holding on by a thread, just has to move.

He starts out slowly, just sliding up a little before sinking down again, but the rhythm builds up until John is pulling off as much as possible without risking Rodney's dick sliding out of him before he slams down again. With the position they're in, Rodney's cock brushes over his prostate with every thrust, and John just loves a cock in his ass, he could come just from this.

And that's just what he's going to do, he decides, placing his hands on his thighs and closing his eyes, head thrown back as he rides Rodney, who whimpers and twitches under him, completely undone by the sex and the restriction of the orders John put him under. He's trembling, and John just knows that as soon as he starts to come, Rodney will follow; the only reason he hasn't yet is because John told him not to.

That part doesn't do much for John, but that he's able to cater to Rodney's needs that way with a few orders totally does; it doesn't take much more than the thought of that, combined with the feel of Rodney's cock in his ass and his pleading voice in his ears and John comes with a hoarse shout. Under him, Rodney yells and immediately comes as well without giving in to the need to thrust up into John, which John knows is quite difficult especially in the moment of orgasm, when you want to forget everything and just feel.

"Good," John thus croaks, clumsily patting at Rodney's shoulder, "Well done." The praise makes Rodney shudder again, and then he opens his blue eyes to stare up at John adoringly. Oh yeah, John thinks blearily, endorphins at work.

As soon as that is established, John's last bit of strength leaves him and he slides off Rodney and collapses on the bed. Immediately, their bodies gravitate towards each other as they always do and they curl up together, Rodney slinging one heavy arm over John and pulling him close. They're both still completely out of breath, but Rodney still manages to pant, "You... are amazing."

John smiles.

After they've caught their breaths and cleaned each other and the bed up, they curl up together. In the background, the still of the movie is illuminating the dark, casting Rodney's face in a pale blue light, something that makes other people look old and tired, but for Rodney, it only enhances the clear blue of his eyes. "So, how are we going to do this?", John asks him.

Rodney slides his hand up John's back to the back of his head and starts to thread his fingers through his hair. "I think you should approach her," he says.

John nods slowly; this isn't entirely unexpected. Miko had approached Rodney alone, pretty early on, and when, after Rodney had informed her of his relationship with John, she had still been interested, Rodney had left it to John to approach her and discuss the details. Same with Caldwell; until Rodney had suggested it, John had never even considered the Daedalus' commander, but once he had decided to give it a go, it had also been John who had suggested it to Caldwell. Even for all their one-night-stands, John supposes that's Rodney's way of making sure he won't feel excluded – it's probably working, he can't say for sure because they have never done it differently.

The next day, his ass twinging pleasantly, John goes to approach Keller. Of course, that John has agreed to the possibility of Keller with them doesn't know she will actually suit them. They're still in the getting to know each other phase, and over the years, John has developed a couple of small tests. The ones for one-night-stands are a lot less strict, of course; there, it doesn't matter much if the person is smart or can deal with Rodney's rebellious tendencies. For possible long-term relationships, though, John is a lot more selective.

John goes into Keller's office and leans against the wall, letting the door close behind himself. Keller – John should probably call her Jennifer now; she had offered it to him days ago, shortly before John figured she had realized that he was indeed flirting. Jennifer looks up and smiles at him, glances at the closed door and leans back in her chair, smile turning more knowing. "John," she says warmly, "How can I be of assistance?"

It's probably the best opening she could have given him without doing it on purpose, John figures. Licking his lips, he puts his hands in his pocket and says slowly, "Actually, I do need you for something, if you're amendable."

She raises an eyebrow. "Is this a proposition?"

John licks his lips again and looks up at her from between his eyelashes. "Yeah."

Jennifer tilts her head and looks her up and down. "I was under the impression that you're with Rodney." There is no judgment in her face about the practicality of two subs being in a relationship. John hadn't thought there would be, Rodney would have checked that before suggesting her to him.

"I am," he says, looking at her freely.

She clears her throat and locks her fingers. "As much as I am tempted by you – and I am – I wouldn't be comfortable playing with you without Rodney's knowledge."

Relieved, John grins at her. She passed that test gracefully. "Good, because it's an offer coming from both of us."

Both her eyebrows fly up. "Why, were you testing me?"

John isn't surprised she figured it out; not everyone had, but she's smart. He shrugs and sends her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I had to make sure."

She narrows her eyes and gets up, striding over to John and putting her hands on the wall to both sides of John's head. "I don't enjoy being played with," she says calmly, but there's an underlying tone of steel in her voice that makes John nervous. The good kind of nervous, but he isn't exactly used to feeling that way.

After swallowing, John says, a little helplessly because he doesn't know how else to explain it, "We have to make sure."

Jennifer looks into his eyes searchingly for a moment before she nods and relaxes, hands falling off the wall as she steps a half step away from John. "It must be difficult for the two of you," she says with sympathy.

John swallows again and nods. "So, what do you say?"

"Is this just an offer for play date or something more permanent?", Jennifer asks, tilting her head.

"More permanent," John says quickly. "As permanent as you want to."

"A relationship?" Jennifer raises her eyebrows again. "With the two of you." She takes a step back and looks John up and down. "I am interested, I have to say, even though I wasn't looking for anything approaching steady when I came here."

Nodding almost imperceptibly, John pushes away from the wall and makes as if to walk away, but she stops him with a hand on his arm. "That wasn't a rejection," she says. "As I said, I'm interested, but I'd like to get to know the two of you better before I make any decisions one way or another."

"Er, sure," John replies, caught a little off-guard. Not because her interest in the two of them is unusual – actually, it's sort of something John requires to feel comfortable. He doesn't feel good if someone jumps into bed with them just like that, unless it's a one-night-stand.

"Good, come to my quarters tomorrow at eight, we have a date," Jennifer says, adding a "Both of you" with a raised eyebrow. Then she pats John on the cheek and leaves.

Five minutes later, John crouches down next to where Rodney has stuck his head halfway into the floor, digging through the circuitry. As soon as he notices John, Rodney starts grumbling at him about morons.

"We have a date," John blurts out, interrupting Rodney.

Rodney pauses and pulls himself out and up to look at John. "A date. With Jennifer?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at eight, her quarters. She wants to get to know us better."

Rodney looks at him searchingly for a moment. Apparently, he finds what he's looking for – or doesn't find it, as it were; it's probably apprehension – because then he grins and pulls John in by his collar to kiss him firmly on the lips. "Awesome," he says, licking his lips. "What are we going to wear?"

John raises an eyebrow, and Rodney rolls his eyes. "Let me guess, you're going to wear black pants with a black t-shirt and black shoes."

"I know that you know perfectly well that my clothes are a little more varied than that," John returns. Though it is all black. "You should wear those tan slacks that make your ass look great, and that dark purple shirt."

Rodney grins. "Okay." He pulls John in for another kiss, then pats him on the chest. "Now go away and let me work."

Returning the grin, John does as he's told.

The next evening, the two of them head over to Jennifer's quarters, John a little more nervous than he should be. Jennifer opens them in these very tight jeans and a low-cut top, grinning at them. "Come in. I have steak."

John and Rodney raise their eyebrows and share a look; everybody knows how difficult it is to get steak for dates in this city.

The steak is as delicious as expected, even though Jennifer clearly expects them to eat the weird vegetable that Teldy's team earned for felling a tree. They chit chat about nothing, and then, as they move things onto her couch, Jennifer breaks out the beer and says, "So, how do the two of you work together? I mean technically. Do you switch each time?"

"Sort of." Rodney flaps his hand. "I mean, not really, neither of us really has any dominant urges. We just sort of... you know."

"We switch, but not each time, but all the time," John explains.

She nods, then immediately shakes her head. "I can't really imagine it. If we decide to do this, I'd really like to see it." Rodney shifts in his chair and John licks his lips, and Jennifer shakes her head and grins. "Or maybe my presence would change your interaction."

Rodney says "Nah." at the same time as John admits, "Yeah." They look at each other, Rodney frowns, John frowns, Rodney raises his eyebrow and sends him a look, making John duck his head. He does it again when they both turn back to Jennifer and find her watching them with amusement.

"I am going to watch you anyway, if we decide to do this, no worries," she tells Rodney, who actually blushes. Jennifer smiles and takes a sip of her beer before asking, "So where do your preferences lie?"

"Punishment," John says immediately. "Rodney likes to be punished. Not heavily, more things like orgasm denial or other kinds of suspension."

"John doesn't like that at all," Rodney adds. He sends a quick glance towards John's direction, then leans forward and explains, "He gets very insecure sometimes. That sort of punishment isn't good for him at all."

John blushes deep red and pretends to be fascinated with his beer label - something foreign, German, it seems like. He doesn't know why Rodney said that; they don't usually talk about that, especially not with other people.

A warm hand on his thigh makes him look up to find Rodney looking at him earnestly. Then ROdney leans in and places a kiss on his cheek, which makes John duck his head and rub his neck, but it does make him feel better.

"No heavy kind of masochism," Rodney says then, turning back to Jennifer; he keeps his hand on John's thigh, and John keeps staring at his beer bottle. "No knifes and no whips. Paddles, he's on the fence about. He can deal with it, he even enjoys it, but only to a point. Bare hand spankings are green. He likes giving up control completely, and we like games, role games."

"What about you?", Jennifer asks. She sounds curious. John risks a glance upwards and finds that she's focused completely on Rodney, watching him seriously - except suddenly she looks at John, so she can't have been as concentrated on Rodney as he had thought. All she does is smile at John and wink, but it makes John flush again and quickly look back at his beer. The label has one of these weird o's with the dots on top in it, John never really learned how to pronounce them properly.

"I like pain," Rodney admits freely. "No knifes and whips either, but that's more because I'm into being able to move the next day." And because they freak John out, but Rodney doesn't tell her that, thankfully. Not that John thought he would, but this conversation is getting way too personal for John to be comfortable. "I like having to wait for things."

"What are your fantasies?", Jennifer asks next.

Rodney shifts a little, pushing his thigh into John's. "The ones in our heads or the ones we play?"

"Both."

"We like to pretend we were ordered to do things to each other by our dom who is away somewhere," Rodney reveals. "There's not much we can play because none of us can be the dom, unfortunately."

"And the ones in your heads?", Jennifer prompts when Rodney doesn't continue.

"Well, obviously we like to imagine the other is a dom." Rodney turns silent, pulling his hand off John's thigh to take hold of his hand, entwine their fingers.

"It's very difficult for you, isn't it?" There is sympathy in her voice, but thankfully no pity. John wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Well, yes." John feels Rodney shrug. "We did try the switch thing, at the beginning, but it's difficult to enjoy yourself when you know your partner isn't. Eventually we learned to keep switching, and to turn it over in our heads for so long until it worked at least a little for the one who's more dominant at the moment. It's about service," he explains. "When I order John around, I'm servicing him by giving him pleasure. It doesn't work very well, because it really doesn't arouse me to order him around, but the servicing idea is arousing enough, and we keep switching, so. It works alright." Rodney shrugs again. Alright is a pretty apt description of how it works, John thinks.

"If it's so difficult," Jennifer says quietly, "Then why are you still together?"

"Because we can't not," Rodney tells her, voice equally quiet. "At the beginning, it was all the more frustrating because we weren't used to it yet, because we didn't really know how to deal with it, and we did break up, but that didn't work for us at all." Which is a diplomatic way of putting something that had been a complete disaster, really. If Rodney wants to, he can use his verbal skills for good.

John doesn't like thinking about the time they hadn't been together; he had been miserable, and then he had started to get insanely jealous of everybody who spoke to Rodney, no matter of which orientation. Rodney had been the one who had caved eventually and told John that it just wasn't working for him, this not being together; if he hadn't, John honestly doesn't know what would have become out of him. Though he maintains that it had nothing to do with his flying a nuclear bomb Rodney built into a hive ship.

Not that Rodney had dealt much better; they still don't talk about the Doranda disaster, but it had been in its aftermath that Rodney had come to him and they had made up.

"Okay," Jennifer says. "Thank you for being so honest with me." Then she leans in and cups Rodney's face, pressing a kiss to his lips; Rodney's grip on John's hand tightens for a moment. And then she lets go of Rodney only to do the same with John, pulling him closer a little with a hand on his cheek as she kisses him on the lips as well.

Shortly afterwards, they make their way back to their quarters, still holding hands. As soon as the door closes behind them, Rodney turns towards John, a nervous expression on his face. "Was that a good sign? Do you think that was a good sign?"

"I don't know," John says honestly. "It might have been." Or it was her saying good bye because she hadn't liked what she heard for some reason. It's a fact that some doms they offered themselves to found their close relationship too difficult to deal with. After all, it is very rare for two subs to be in a relationship with each other, in a real relationship. It's not as rare for a dom to have two subs, but usually a dom likes to pick them one after the other.

"Well, I hope it was a good sign," Rodney says, starting to haphazardly pull his clothes off and throw them around the room. John swallows his annoyance at that; he hates how messy Rodney is, but Rodney will rarely listen when John tells him to clean the fuck up after himself.

"You were very good," Rodney tells him a little later, when they're curled up in bed together.

"I didn't do anything," John protests; he hadn't. Actually, he had spent most of the important part of conversation feigning fascination with his beer label.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, but this shy, blushing thing you do? She wanted to eat you," Rodney says, sounding very satisfied. "Actually, she looked like she wasn't sure if she should fuck you or hug you."

John feels himself blush again. "They get impatient with it after a while, though," he admits a little plaintively.

"I was at the end of your drunken confessions often enough, I know all about you and the crappy doms you were with," Rodney tells him. "Especially your stupid ex-wife."

John doesn't bother protesting that Nancy isn't stupid; Rodney positively loathes her, even though he has never even met her. No point adding fuel to the fire.

"I thought she was happier with you, because you can talk about things," he says instead. He hates how he just can't talk about some things, though it's gotten a lot less difficult for him, now that he has Rodney to say them for him.

Rodney doesn't bother pretending not to know who John is talking about. "Well, she does seem to like to talk about things a lot," he says. "Must be because in her generation they teach her that communication is the key to a happy relationship. Unlike for us, where they taught us spanking is the key to a happy relationship."

"She's not even that much younger than us," John protests. "Don't make us sound so old and desperate." They have just five years on her; that's not that much.

"You could never be desperate, you're too pretty," Rodney tells him. And then, because he knows that John absolutely hates it when Rodney puts himself down like that, he adds, "And I'm with you, so I couldn't be desperate anymore if I tried."

"Uh, ditto," John mumbles. "With the... you, I mean."

It earns him a patronizing pat on the head. "I know. Now sleep."

John waits until Rodney gives him a kiss on the cheek before he does as he's told.

The next day, Rodney poorly pretends he's not nervous; John is a lot more apt at the pretending, but he's at least as nervous as Rodney. Jennifer hadn't made them any promises when she had sent them off, so now all they can do is wait for her to make a move.

They have to wait until two days after their first date – or rather, John has to wait until then, because that's when Jennifer searches him out. "I would like to have a date just with you," she tells him, adding, "No worries, I already spoke to Rodney, I'm doing the same with him tomorrow."

"Uhm, okay," John says. He doesn't wonder why she spoke to Rodney about it first; it does make him more comfortable, knowing that she didn't just come to him, sort of going behind Rodney's back.

"We can do it either today or the day after tomorrow, whichever you prefer, though I'd like today better," Jennifer says. She's standing rather close by; John is leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets. They're not far from a turn in the corridor; John wonders if she'd corner him there, if she likes doing that sort of thing. Technically she isn't very intimidating, physically speaking, but John does like to be manhandled a little.

"Today?", he picks after a moment. It's all the same to him, and Rodney isn't prone to jealousy – at least not if he knows what's going on. If random people, especially alien princesses or princes, pick John to fixate on, it's a whole different matter, though.

"Okay, great." She grins at him and pats him on the cheek. "Pick me up at my quarters at eight. I want you to show me your favorite part of Atlantis." Then she leans in and kisses him on the lips again before she turns around and leaves, leaving John behind with his heart pounding in his chest.

Of course, John believes that she really spoke to Rodney, but he still goes to talk to him afterwards. It's not that he doesn't trust her, it's just that it makes him uncomfortable, the idea of not speaking to him, of just going on a date with Jennifer. They will probably see each other anyway, before eight, but what if they don't?

If John thinks about it neutrally, he has to acknowledge that he's acting like Rodney is higher up in the hierarchy than him. He would also have to acknowledge that he does it a lot, cede control to Rodney, and that it's really not fair, but if he goes down that road, he'll end up thinking that Rodney is off way better without him, and he has learnt by now that that hurts Rodney a lot more than the imbalance in their relationship ever could, so he avoids thinking about it.

"She come ask you out?", Rodney asks when John slumps down in the chair that Rodney keeps ostensibly for visitors, but that is really John's, and everybody knows it. His eyes are bright, and he's biting his lower lip in excitement.

When John nods mutely, Rodney grins at him widely. "I think that's a very good sign," he says rapidly. "That she wants to see us individually, I mean. If she just wanted to have sex with us, why get to know us separately? It would be perfectly sufficient for her to know how we work together. Don't you think?"

John nods again; he's just glad that Rodney doesn't think that this might mean that Jennifer is only interested in one of them. He tries not to think it himself, either.

That evening, Rodney gropes him a lot before he sends John off; he has a thing with John in tight clothes. John can't exactly say he minds.

Jennifer is waiting in front of her quarters when John gets there, and she's wearing jeans again, and a tight red t-shirt with a low neckline. She really does have nice breasts. "So, where are we going?", she asks cheerfully, pulling him in for a short peck on the lips.

"It was difficult to pick one place," John tells her, licking his lips when she takes his hand. "I like the jumpers best, but strictly speaking, they're not a part of Atlantis, and without them, the jumper bay is sort of boring." They get into a transporter and get out in one of the more unused areas of the central tower. John would love to go to the other towers more regularly, but they've barely swept them to make sure there are no Wraith or other kinds of monster waiting for them, which doesn't at all mean they're secure. They've been forbidden from exploring on their own until everything has been deemed secure, and progress is slow, especially because they keep having to deal with more pressing problems, like their lack of ZPM.

He leads Jennifer out onto one of his favorite balconies; he likes this one best because it offers a great view of the city as well as the sky, while not being frequented much by others. There are balconies with a better view, higher up on the tower, but they also have more visitors. John likes privacy.

"Nice," Jennifer says after looking around for a moment. They look out over the city for a while - John could do this for hours, just stare and stare at Atlantis, never really able to comprehend just how amazing she is - and then Jennifer sits down. She pulls John down as well and then arranges him so his head is pillowed on her thighs and he can look up in the clear night sky. "Tell me what you like so much about this place," she orders gently.

"It's private," John tells her after a moment. "The view is brilliant."

"Okay." She starts carding her fingers through his hair; they're smaller than Rodney's, the fingernails sharper, but otherwise they don't feel much different. John sighs and relaxes.

"Tell me about the jumpers," she orders a while later.

John turns his head to look at her. "About flying?"

Jennifer nods, and John closes his eyes, tries to swallow about the lump in his throat. Few people have ever asked him about it, and Rodney is the only one who asked more than once.

"I've wanted to fly all my life," John starts, voice a little hoarse. He tells her about all the things he can fly - which is anything, really; from helicopters to fighter jets to normal planes to alien spacecraft that most people haven't even heard about - and what he likes best about each of them. He manages to tell her a little about how it feels, how it feels like he's weightless, like he's nothing while at the same time, he's everything; without him, the machine wouldn't be able to stay in the air, and at the same time, without the machine he wouldn't be able to do a thing. He tells her that he misses Earth flycraft sometimes, helicopters and gliders, and that the one time he went bungee jumping was great, but he'll never do it again, because the crash after that rush is even worse than the one he gets after flying, when he's on the ground again with shaky legs and feeling like he has too many limps, like he doesn't know what to do with his body.

He tells her things he's only ever told Rodney before, but he doesn't tell her everything he's told Rodney; that his preferred way to die would be in the air, or even better, in space; in the air he'd eventually have to come down, but in space, he wouldn't have to. He doesn't tell her that it's really not about the adrenaline, but about the freedom, and he doesn't tell her that the worst thing that had ever happened was when Rodney almost drowned in a jumper, buried under hundreds of tons of ocean water, because that single incident combined his worst nightmare - Rodney's death - and his favorite thing - the jumpers. There are things only Rodney knows about him, and that's probably how it'll always be. John doesn't mind at all - in fact, he's grateful. What he's found in Rodney is not something he's ever had before, or will ever have with anybody else.

John isn't kitschy enough to call them soulmates, but he doesn't argue when Rodney does.

As if she were reading his thoughts, the next thing she asks him about is Rodney; she doesn't ask for Rodney's secrets. She says, "Tell me about Rodney, what you like best about him."

There's no answer to that, because there's no one single thing; there are many things John loves about Rodney. The way he smells after a night of sleeping together, how Rodney's body is always warm and welcoming; Rodney's hands, when he holds him down or cups John's face, waves them around wildly, when he entwines their fingers. Rodney's mouth and the things he says, the things that infuriate others, even make them cry sometimes, as well as when he turns quiet and low and whispers things into John's hair, his shoulders. How it was Rodney who made John admit that they really, really were meant for each other, who makes John not feel so painfully shy about his feelings by being so open with his own, talking about them and living them. How they're not just this thing together, but also best friends; how they can spend hours upon hours playing video games and trashtalking, and how John is probably the only person in two galaxies that Rodney doesn't get pissed off at for being slower than him when they do math.

John doesn't tell Jennifer all of this. He tells her some things, but others are still just for the two of them, for Rodney and him. Maybe one day she can know, but not yet.

At one point, John realizes that he's been talking for longer than he has in weeks. He shifts a little and furrows his brows; he doesn't know if it's because of her, or because of the kind of questions she asked, or because of their surroundings. Probably a combination of all of the above.

So he licks his lips and decides to ask a question in return; "Why did you come to Atlantis?"

"Because I wanted to," she says simply, running the tip of her index finger down John's nose. John thinks she'd have more fun doing that with Rodney; Rodney has an adorable nose. John's nose is just a nose. "Well," she amends then, "I can't really claim scientific curiosity, because all the things we get here, they also get at Area 51 eventually. I guess it's a combination of wanting to be right there, of wanting to actually help people on top of the exciting science, and of the simple lust for adventure. I'm sure you can relate somewhat." She flicks John's ear at that.

"Somewhat," John agrees dryly. "And how come you weren't looking for anything? Sex, I mean."

"I figured the likelihood of me actually meeting someone I could imagine forming a permanent relationship with was pretty low, and I already have enough excitement. Playdates are all excitement, and though that is relaxing in a way, it's not calming."

John nods slowly. When he and Rodney play with someone, it's true, the actual comfort and cuddling happens afterwards, when they're alone again. You just don't do that much - or at all - with someone you're in a casual relationship with.

"And for the record," Jennifer adds, "Low-probability events do happen, and I am considering forming a permanent relationship with you and Rodney."

Biting back a smile, John nods again; they had figured as much, but Rodney would appreciate having a confirmation.

Not long afterwards, Jennifer pats him on the chest and urges him to get up. She accompanies him to his and Rodney's quarters and says good-bye with a long kiss, a wink and a pat on the ass that is firm enough to almost count as a slap.

John enters their quarters to find Rodney sitting in bed, laptop on his lap, and staring at him with wide eyes and an excited expression. "So?", he immediately demands before the door has even properly closed behind John. "How was it?"

Rolling his eyes, John starts to take off his clothes and puts them away properly before going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth et cetera; only afterwards, when he gets into bed next to Rodney, he deigns to answer. "Nice," he says.

"Nice?" Rodney repeats, sounding incredulous. "You make me wait while you slouch your way through taking a leak and then all you have to say is 'nice'?"

"Very nice," John amends, curling up on his side, hiding back a smile at the outraged noises Rodney makes. He waits until Rodney has put away the laptop and lay down on his side as well, facing John, before he leans in, kisses Rodney on the lips, and tells him properly.

The following evening, as he waits for Rodney to come back, John is fairly glad he had a single date with Jennifer first; he's self-aware enough to be able to admit, at least to himself, that he'd probably have a major freak-out right now if he didn't know at least vaguely what to expect. He doesn't think Rodney's date with Jennifer is going to go much different than his own; he's considerably more relaxed knowing that she won't initiate any actual sex when alone with one of them. Not that he trusts that completely yet, but at least this time, he feels almost safe.

"I took her to the ZPM room," Rodney tells him excitedly when he gets back, even though John knew that much already.

"Let me guess, and then you babbled non-stop about how fascinating everything is," John says dryly.

Rodney falters and frowns for a moment before his face turns faintly embarrassed. "Well, yes." He crosses his arms. "But she didn't say anything! She would have said something if it bothered her, right?"

John has never even heard Jennifer raise her voice unless to yell orders in an emergency situation, but he's fairly sure she'd have no qualms about making her feelings known if she wanted to. "Probably," he thus says. "Did she grope you while you were talking?"

Rodney flushes and bites his lower lip, nodding. He knows that she touched John as well during their date, having pressed even the tiniest detail out of John.

"Then I guess that even if she wasn't as involved in the conversation as you were, at least she enjoyed herself." John grins.

With a roll of his eyes, Rodney crawls on top of John and gets comfortable, pressing his face into John's neck. They haven't had anything approaching sex since their first date with Jennifer, not because they decided not to or anything, it just hadn't happened. Having Rodney so close makes arousal simmer in John's veins, but not so much that he wants to do anything about it.

As if he had been reading his thoughts, Rodney says, "I think maybe we'll have sex next time we have a date with her."

It's a logical conclusion; she knows enough about the two of them individually and as a couple now, and since she hasn't decided to put an end to the courtship, it's fair to say she's interested. The next step, naturally, would have to include sex to find out how compatible they are sexually.

"Maybe we should ask her for a date next?", John suggests, a little hesitantly. It's not how traditional courtship works, but they're living in the twenty-first century, damn it. A sub can ask a dom on a date nowadays, it's not very unusual anymore.

When Rodney is silent, John licks his lips and explains his line of thinking. "I mean, we've let her do all the steps so far, except for the first one. I think maybe we could invite her to watch us or something."

"She could give us orders," Rodney imagines, voice a little dreamy.

John pats him on the back in agreement, but brings the conversation back on track before they lose it completely without having made a decision one way or another. "She isn't the super-traditional kind of dom; if she were, she wouldn't have been happy with us asking her, or with us already being with each other long before we were with her. What do you think?"

"The idea has merit," Rodney admits after a brief pause.

"So we're going to do it?"

Rodney nods in agreement, but says, "Let's wait out tomorrow to see if she does anything, and if she doesn't, we'll ask her the day after, okay?"

"Sure." John shrugs and turns his head to press a kiss into Rodney's hair. "Now tell me more about the kind of orders she'd give us."

He feels Rodney's teeth against his neck when Rodney grins, and then Rodney shifts off him a little until he lies on his side. John turns on his side as well, facing Rodney. Rodney puts his hand on John's belly and smiles; his slow, lewd smile. Rodney is brilliant at dirty talk.

"Close your eyes." John obeys quickly, especially when Rodney adds, "If you open them before I say so, I'll stop.

"If Jennifer were here right now," Rodney starts, voice low and a little rough. "She could order us to do anything, and we'd do it, wouldn't we?"

John nods quickly, feeling his breath shorten already.

"She could order me to throw you onto your back and fuck you rough, without any kind of prep, and you'd like it, wouldn't you? You'd _love_ it."

John nods again, and then he asks, voice raspy, "Would you like it too?"

"I would," Rodney tells him. "I'd like it a lot."

"More than when we do it without anybody telling you?" Not that they ever have penetrative sex without lube; it's one of their biggest inhibition thresholds, the inability to truly inflict pain on the other, even knowing that he really wants it. Neither of them are at all able to do that, which is why they often play harder and rougher than they normally would when they get a dom temporarily into their bed.

"Yeah," Rodney rasps.

"She wouldn't let you come," John says, and Rodney groans. "She'd tell you to just keep fucking me."

"Even after you've come," Rodney continues, his hand on John's belly twitching. "She'd tell me to just fuck you through it, and not stop."

"Until you're begging." John moans, hips twitching; he's painfully hard and he wants to touch himself, but he doesn't, not yet. The scene they're weaving makes it very difficult, though; even John, who doesn't like it at all when someone begs _him_ for something, finds it terribly hot.

Rodney moans as well and presses his mouth to John's, pulling away again before John can return the kiss.

"Touch yourself," John gasps, and Rodney whines, then pulls his hand off John's belly and moans a moment later. John whines as well, then gasps and almost opens his eyes when there's suddenly a hand between his legs, taking hold of his cock. The next moment, Rodney plasters his body to John's, wraps one leg around John's hips and takes hold of both their cocks together. John moans loudly when Rodney starts to jerk the two of them off. They don't say anything else, just pant wetly into each other until Rodney pulls John's head to his neck and lets him latch on. As soon as John bites down, Rodney moans and comes, his hand faltering for a moment before he lets go of his own cock and curls his fingers around John's dick and expertly finishes him off.

Afterwards, John forces his weak limbs to clean both of them up; Rodney blinks at him lazily, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a tired smile when John pulls the blanket over them.

The next day, nothing happens with Jennifer, except for how they spend lunch together. It's completely informal, though, all they talk about is inconsequential gossip and everyday topics going on around Atlantis, so Rodney insists that it did not count as a date – not that John doesn't agree. Consequently, that evening John corrals Rodney and asks him, "What are we going to do?"

Rodney blinks at him, clearly not comprehending, which is pretty rich of him because normally Rodney is the one who out of the blue continues conversation they finished hours or even days ago. "When we let Jennifer watch," John elaborates, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, whatever feels right at the moment, as usual?", Rodney says. "I wasn't aware we'd have to orchestrate a performance."

"Yes, but... what if we do something wrong?"

"While having sex with each other? What is there we could do wrong?" Rodney shakes his head. "Seriously, don't worry about it. We'll do it the same way we always do it. And who knows, maybe she'll really give us orders." Wrapping one arm around John's shoulders, he pulls him close and squeezes for a moment. "Now go get your controller before somebody discovers our new track."

John does, but he can't really shake it off; he's not good at exhibitionist behavior, and he's even worse at being intentionally sexy. He tries not to think about it while they go race cars, but he can't help but be nervous about it. That's why, when he and Rodney go to invite Jennifer the next day, he keeps his hands in his pockets and stays half a step behind Rodney as they enter her office.

"Oh, hey!" Jennifer says, smiling at both of them and taking hold of Rodney's chin and kissing him on the lips before doing the same with John. John bites his lower lip and glances at Rodney, who is flushing.

"Hey," Rodney replies; John echoes him and then shuffles awkwardly on his feet.

"So, we were thinking," Rodney starts; John leans against the wall and pretends he's perfectly fine when Rodney gets right to it. "Would you like to watch us?"

Jennifer grins widely. "Watch you have sex?"

Rodney returns the grin. "Though if you'd like to do some more than watching and give us some orders, we would certainly not be disinclined to follow them."

"Sounds good." Jennifer winks. "When?"

Right, it's possible they didn't plan that far. "Er, whenever it's convenient for you?", Rodney says at the same time as John says quickly, "Tomorrow?"

Rodney blinks at John while Jennifer looks back and forth between the two of them for a moment before she smiles at John and then Rodney. "Eight again?"

John nods. "Yes." Then he flushes and lowers his gaze.

"Great." Rodney grins at her, John manages a shy smile, and then they make an informal date for lunch the next day before they leave.

To stave off his nerves, John calls an informal team dinner. Being with other people distracts John enough, especially if Teyla sends him the kind of look that tells John that she's going to ask him about his feelings next.

Thankfully, the topic she plans to ask him about is one that also concerns Rodney, and Rodney has a lot less difficulty baring his innermost secrets to their team.

So when Teyla asks, "How is your courtship with Jennifer developing?", it's Rodney who grins at her and replies, "Great!" before he goes into so much detail John has to stuff some bread into his mouth and pretend he's very busy chewing. The fact that Ronon keeps sending him looks a mix between sympathetic and curious doesn't help either.

The following day, John is so jittery with nerves he forbids himself coffee completely. Ronon helps him out by running with him – though that's less about Ronon taking pity on him than about Ronon liking to outrun someone. Rodney keeps sending him these looks, like John is being silly, which he probably is, but it's not like knowing that helps at all.

Of course Jennifer notices over lunch. Thankfully, she doesn't say anything – at least not during the meal. Afterwards, however, just when John is about to leave, she touches his underarm and says, "A word, John?"

The two of them get into a transporter, but instead of going to her or his office, Jennifer puts her hand on John's arm again and says quietly, "I know you're uncomfortable, John." When John freezes, she squeezes and adds with a wink, "Don't worry, you're probably as imperturbable as you think. I've just spent a lot of time watching you and Rodney recently, so to me, it's fairly obvious. Why don't you tell me what has you so tense?"

John bites his lower lip, and she squeezes again. "It's okay if you don't want me to watch after all," she says gently when he doesn't speak up. "I'm not the only one who has to get to know you. You two also have to get to know me."

"We're not moving very quickly already." John pulls up his shoulders.

"That's true," she admits, "But this is not your usual courtship either. You and Rodney have been in a relationship for three years. You have played with other doms, but nobody who was emotionally close to you, it was just sex, and from what I gather, it wasn't that often either. It's natural that it's difficult for you – for either of you – to get used even to the idea."

John pulls up his shoulders again. "It's not that I don't want to, because I do." He really does; not just to make Rodney happy, but to make himself happy, and to make the two of them more content. Besides, he really does like her.

Jennifer smiles and cups John's cheek, leaning in to kiss him. "Relax," she murmurs, looking at John intently before she kisses him again, engaging John's mouth in a slow, very thorough kiss that makes John's knees weak. By the time she lets up with a last nip to his lower lip, he's leaning into the wall and they're both breathing heavily. It doesn't exactly make John feel calmer, but at least now his excitement is of a slightly different nature. She smiles at him, touches his lips with her index finger and says, "I think I'd like it if there were some ropes involved." Then she exits the transporter, leaving John staring after her with wide eyes.

The first thing John does after he's calmed down some is go find Rodney. This is not just because he wants to share what's going on with Rodney, but also because he wants to prevent at all costs that Rodney feel excluded; John himself tends to feel so very quickly. He knows that this, too, is mainly his own issue; Rodney's problem with jealousy usually involves people they didn't pick paying undue attention to John, not someone they've actually decided to get involved with.

Rodney sends him a curious, but happy look when John finds him in his office slash private lab. "You look calmer," he says, sounding pleased about it. Then his look turns smug. "Also, you look like you've been properly snogged."

John tries to frown at him for his choice of words, but he doesn't really manage; after all, that is exactly what happened. "She told me to calm down, and then she told me she likes ropes."

Rodney's eyebrows fly up. "Ropes?" He clearly likes that idea. "Great. Did she mention whom she'd like to be the one who gets tied up?" When John shakes his head, Rodney tilts his head and grins. "Guess we'll have to find out tonight, right?"

So naturally, the first thing Rodney does that evening is hold up their rope – the black one, because obviously he already has an idea whom he'd like to get tied up, and the black one looks a bit too stark against his skin – and ask Jennifer, "So whom would you like to be tied up?"

Jennifer gets comfortable on the sofa, that Rodney positioned earlier so it'd offer a perfect view of the bed, and says, "Who gets normally tied up?"

"We switch," Rodney replies. "Though we don't do that kind of thing all that often." Elaborate scenes more than anything point out to them that their sex life is insufficient because of their orientation.

"Well then." Jennifer puts her hands in her lap and smiles sweetly at John, who is standing by the bed, hands in his pocket, feeling sort of awkward. "Why don't you undress John, Rodney." She waves her hand. "Feel free to take your time."

Rodney grins at her, then moves in to cup John's face and kiss him enthusiastically. Rodney's kisses are amazing; John doesn't know if he kisses doms that way too, but he has a way of taking over John's mouth completely that makes John breathless every time.

They kiss for so long John almost forgets Jennifer is even here and watching, though of course it's really an impossible thing to forget, because Rodney feels different, is a little rougher with him. His grip on John's hip is tighter, and when he starts pulling off John's shirt, he's a little more intent on making it look good.

It doesn't bother John at all anymore, though, not now that they're doing this; he tells himself that this isn't much different than when one of the other doms they play with watches them. Not that they do that all that much; they tend to get involved instead, but still, the idea helps John considerably.

He lets Rodney undress him slowly; considerably more slowly than usual, because he seems pretty intent on running his hands all over John's upper body, rubbing his thumbs over John's nipples until John whines impatiently. Then, finally, Rodney stops teasing and pinches them properly, in the way he knows John likes, with the occasional little twist and the use of fingernail.

Once he has John swaying on his feet, completely breathless both with arousal and from the teasing, Rodney pushes John onto the bed, urging him backwards until John is spread out. John automatically raises his hands over his head, curling his fingers around the headboard, and lets his legs fall open, making room for Rodney. He hears Jennifer shift on the sofa and is almost startled by her presence; when he turns his head to look at her, he finds her leaning forward a little, completely focused on both him and Rodney. It makes John flush and lick his lips; it feels very good, to have someone looking at the both of them so intently.

Turning his head again to look at Rodney, whose hands are sliding up John's sides to his armpits and then back down again, over his ribs and waist to his hips, fingers teasing along the waistband. John makes an encouraging noise and Rodney sends him a quick grin before he slowly, agonizingly slowly, starts to open John's pants, flicking the button open and then pulling the zipper down as carefully as if John were a very delicate piece of equipment. He continues in that manner until John impatiently twitches his hips up and complains, "Rodney!" Only then does Rodney stop playing with him and pull his pants down without further ado. Because John isn't wearing underwear, shoes or socks, he's suddenly naked; it's almost startling. Especially when instead of doing anything, Rodney sits back, throws the pants away and then turns to look at Jennifer, eyes wide and eager, clearly waiting for an order.

Jennifer grins at him. "Now it's your turn. John, undress him."

John immediately lets go of the headboard, flexing his fingers a little because his grip got a little tight there, and kneels up, pulling Rodney into a kiss by cupping the back of his head with both hands. Rodney makes a happy noise and wraps his arms around John, pressing his closed body against John's naked skin. John only lets him for a moment before he uses a move he usually only applies during hand to hand and turns both of them around, pushing Rodney onto his back at the same time.

Clearly fully on board with that, Rodney makes another eager noise; John takes that as incentive to take hold of his hands and push them to the mattress above Rodney's head as he straddles Rodney's hips. Rodney will know to keep them there.

After that, John takes some time to slide his hands over Rodney's upper body, pushing his shirt out of the way but not over Rodney's head, scratching his fingernails in long lines from Rodney's chest to his hips to the sound of Rodney's moans. Rodney is writhing under him, moving his hips restlessly, searching for friction that John won't let him have yet, no matter how much he'd like to position them in such a way that the bulge in Rodney's pants would rub against John's hard dick. But there might be time for that later, so he refrains.

Eventually, John gives in to Rodney's whines and pushes his shirt up and off Rodney completely, immediately moving on to Rodney's pants, opening them and pushing them down to his knees. Sliding his hands up Rodney's strong thighs, John then teases him some more, rubbing his knuckles over Rodney's hard cock, still encased by his boxerbriefs. Rodney groans helplessly and strains up, and John lets him thrust against his hand for a moment before he pulls out of the way. Not giving Rodney enough time to complain, John then quickly pulls his boxers and pants off his legs completely, throwing them somewhere over his head, not caring where they land. He's too intent on leaning in to catch Rodney's lips in a messy kiss.

"Very good," comes Jennifer's voice from the sofa. She sounds a little breathless and a lot satisfied.

John pulls away and covers Rodney's mouth with one hand, turning his head to look at her. "I could blow him now," he offers eagerly, his hand stifling whatever Rodney is saying in response. "Can I blow him? Please?"

Jennifer gives him a slow smile, leaning back. "Can you make him beg?"

Rodney definitely has something to say to that, but John doesn't take his hand away so they can understand him, and Rodney doesn't seriously try to dislodge it either.

"I can even make him monosyllabic," John tells Jennifer earnestly. Which, for Rodney, is more of a feat than the begging, because Rodney likes begging. He doesn't like sounding stupid.

She grins and waves her hand. "Do it."

Happily, John turns back to Rodney, taking his head away and quickly covering Rodney's mouth with his before Rodney can say a thing. He kisses Rodney until Rodney forgets whatever he wanted to say – or rather, until he decides it's less important than what they're doing.

John then starts kissing down Rodney's neck and down his upper body to his hips, taking care to scrape his teeth over the especially sensitive areas on Rodney's skin, especially the nipples. He rakes his fingernails through the hair on Rodney's chest once his mouth reaches Rodney's belly because sometimes, Rodney is ticklish there, and him starting to giggle wouldn't be sexy or funny right now. All that Rodney does is gasp, though, and so John happily concentrates again on nibbling on Rodney's hipbone.

Clearly, Rodney expects him to move on to his cock though; his complaining noise when John doesn't do as expected and instead moves on to the inside of Rodney's thigh is adorable. He just sounds so disappointed, but it quickly morphs into enjoyment when John licks the flat of his tongue along the sensitive skin of Rodney's inner thigh. Rodney loves being licked there, and he shivers and makes small, happy noises every time John's tongue caresses his delicate skin.

After a while he nevertheless gets impatient, though, spreading his legs wide and starting to writhe. John has to put his hands on his hips to hold him down as he starts to shift upwards. Rodney starts to complain loudly, and when his voice starts to get this desperate lilt to it John finally gives in. Pushing up a little, he leans in and flicks the tip of his tongue over Rodney's balls. Rodney gives a hoarse shout and then a rough moan when John then pushes his tongue against that spot behind his balls; he doesn't have enough strength to really make it worth their while, but he knows that – it's the tease he wants, making Rodney whine and try to shift impatiently.

He flicks his tongue up again, caressing Rodney's delicate balls and the root of his dick, sliding through the wiry hair at its base. Absently, he wonders if Rodney is going to shave it off now; many subs do shave when they're in relationships with doms, some their whole bodies. John never really has done that, except when he started to get really hairy in his late teens and hadn't yet been used to it.

Slowly, John licks his way up Rodney's dick, mostly going along the vein at its underside, flicking the tip of his tongue out like a cat, making Rodney groan impatiently. John doesn't stop, though, licking around the broad head of Rodney's dick and dipping his tongue into its slit, so after a while Rodney starts to strain against the tight grip John has on his hips, trying to order him to finally do something, dammit.

John, however, ignores that; Rodney knows what he wants to hear, and while John doesn't doubt Rodney is getting truly desperate now, Rodney is still too stubborn to really utter a "please". It's a fine line with Rodney – too much teasing and he gets seriously frustrated, sometimes enough to end the whole thing and finish himself off, and not enough teasing and he sees no point in begging. John knows how to thread that line, though, knows when to push the tip of his tongue against that spot under the head of Rodney's dick, when to give him just the tiniest scrape of teeth, just enough to keep Rodney going.

And finally, Rodney starts to forget himself; once he gets past the stage where he curses John, it's like the fight goes out of him from one moment to the other. He sags into the mattress and whispers, like defeat, "Please." John rewards him by closing his lips around the head of Rodney's cock, creating just the tiniest vacuum in his mouth, not enough to truly bring relief. It earns him another, this time loud "Please!", and then it's like a dam breaks; John starts to suck for real at the same time as Rodney starts a string of gasped words, a mix of "Please" and "John". He doesn't even say anything else anymore, sooner than John is used to. It's probably Jennifer's presence – John finds he likes it.

He lets Rodney gasp and plead a bit more, suckling around the head, going no deeper than halfway, no matter how desperate Rodney gets. Then he pulls off almost completely before he sucks Rodney's dick into his mouth in one smooth move, going down to it's rood, swallowing around the head. Rodney lets out a hoarse shout and tries to arch up, but John expected as much and has a firm hold on Rodney's hips, digging his fingers into them. Tomorrow, Rodney will have bruises there, something which he will appreciate a lot – it's one of the very few ways in which they're able to hurt each other. It barely counts on the grand scheme of things, but still, it came to mean a lot to them both.

The noises Rodney now emits have turned high and breathy and needy, getting louder every time John moves, no matter if it's to swallow, press Rodney's dick into the roof of his mouth with his tongue, pull off or suck him in again. He isn't even able to utter words anymore, and John knows he's right on the edge, barely holding himself back with the iron control Rodney rarely displays outside of the bedroom.

They're both waiting, waiting for Jennifer to say the word. John slows his pace a little, just sucking lazily for a while. Rodney's whole body is tense, almost vibrating with the need for release. And when Jennifer finally says, voice calm, "Rodney, come."

Rodney does, immediately, throwing his head back and yelling wordlessly as his come erupts into John's mouth and throat. John holds his breath and waits for him to finish, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Rodney's dick, relaxing his tight hold of Rodney's hips and sliding his hands slowly down his thighs. When the spurts have trickled out, John finally swallows, and swallows again; Rodney twitches each time, his strong thighs trembling underneath John's hands.

John pulls of slowly, sucking lightly and licking Rodney's softening dick clean, making Rodney breathe tiny, helpless noises that John has never quite figured out the meaning of; either it's too much stimulation and Rodney wants it to stop, or it's too much stimulation and Rodney wants it not to stop. It doesn't matter much anyway, though.

Once the head of Rodney's dick slips out of John's mouth, John swallows again and leans his head against Rodney's thigh, breathing unsteadily. He imagines he can feel Rodney's heartbeat, strong and slowing down, and then a hand settles on the back of John's head, smaller than Rodney's. Maybe he should be, but John isn't startled at all; he arches his back and hums happily when Jennifer starts carding her fingers through his hair.

"That was very good, John, Rodney," she says. "Very, very good. You are delicious."

Rodney doesn't say anything to that, but John is fairly sure he's wearing as silly a grin as John does; there's nothing quite like praise for having done well.

And then Jennifer says, fingers stilling their movement in John's hair, "Rodney, I want you to lie on your side."

Very reluctantly, but immediately, John takes his head and hands of Rodney's body, moving backwards to give him some room. All of a sudden, he becomes very aware of his own very hard cock; he completely forgot about it, but now that he's slowly getting out of the zone, that suddenly seems completely impossible. It's not only Jennifer's hand, still on his head, that holds him back from finishing himself off, but it's a close thing.

When Rodney has sluggishly flopped onto his side, looking faintly confused, Jennifer scratches her fingernails over John's scalp before taking her hand away. "Now, John, you will lie down with your back against Rodney's chest."

John can't quite see yet where this is going, but he obeys immediately. Rodney's body is warm and welcoming, as it always is, and Rodney automatically wraps an arm around John's waist, pulling him closer and arranging them into a comfortable position, bodies lined up from head to calves.

"Good," Jennifer says. "Rodney, jerk John off."

Rodney's hand immediately slides down John's belly, fingers fanned out. John has to close his eyes for a moment and take a breath, and then at the same time as Rodney's fingers wrap around his dick a second hand, smaller than Rodney's but no less strong, closes around his wrist. He opens his eyes to find Jennifer looking down on him, eyes dark, lips wet and red. She tightens her grip just as Rodney does the same, and John moans; he doesn't know why, but that simple action is almost too much for him. Then, Rodney starts masturbating him, his thumb automatically flicking over the head of John's dick every time he reaches the top, making John moan again.

"Good," Jennifer says breathlessly; John opens his eyes without even knowing when he closed them to find her staring fixedly at his face. Their eyes lock, and John finds he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Then she squeezes his wrist, barely hard enough to leave any kind of mark at the same time as she orders him firmly to "Come, now."

John does so immediately, eyes fluttering closed on their own account as a powerful orgasm rolls through him, stealing his breath and striping his belly with come.

Rodney doesn't let go of his dick, even when it has finished spurting; his grip is loose so it doesn't hurt him yet, but it will in a minute. What John cares more about, though, is that Jennifer suddenly lets go of his wrist; he makes a complaining noise before he knows he's going to and opens his eyes to find her heading into the bathroom. His wrist feels strangely cold, even while the rest of his body is deliciously warm and relaxed.

Jennifer comes back with a washcloth in her hand. "You did very well, both of you," she tells them gently as she reaches out to carefully wipe the sweat off John's forehead and temple before leaning over to do the same for Rodney. Then she takes Rodney's hand off John's dick, cleaning it up as well, before gently sliding the washcloth over John's belly. Once they're both moderately clean she puts the washcloth away; John desperately tries to tell himself to stay awake, but his eyelids keep stubbornly falling shut.

A gentle kiss to his forehead pulls him out of the light doze he fell into involuntarily; he blinks and finds himself with a face full of Jennifer's breast as she leans over him to kiss Rodney on the forehead as well. "Sleep now," she orders softly.

The last thing John remembers is the blanket being pulled over both their shoulders.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Artwork for Sometimes You Might Find by melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365254) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary)




End file.
